custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ToaGonel/Fall 2017 Updates (Second Edition)
Thankfully in my last blog I said "probably" wouldn't release a second blog until Cycle Two. "Probably." Probably the greatest word to ever be invented. "Probably." Upcoming Content Well, I announced many details in my last blog, but that was a long enough time ago (a month and a half--even I'' couldn't remember what I said in it) and new details have become certain. Starting tomorrow, I am going to be releasing five new stories in swift succession to clean my slate for the next big project... which itself nears completion and could be published immediately after the third of these stories. (If you're wondering how I could possibly write so much so quickly, just know remember that it's been five months since my last "story," ''Ode to All That is Spring (which itself was just a small, bite sized story... since Amalgamation was too long lmao), and seven months since the final release of Wake (not to mention the time between its completion, near the end of December to write). Needless to say, I've had a great deal of time to do nothing except write, and this is where it all comes to a head. But for the sake of a quick rundown of what it will look like, allow me to explain further. ''City of Secrets: The Underground Plot Short story. Releases in its entirety tomorrow. First in the series of City of Secrets installments which is a public domain series in case anyone should wish to write a mystery story and they want to use a pre-established world (I won't be surprised if no one does; however, it is out there, and the savy detective Sampade is available if anyone wishes to use him.) Once ''The Underground Plot drops, I'll update character and universe pages and then step away, at least until I need to borrow the character or series for something else down the road. But we'll get there when we get there, and we have some distance yet to cover. ''Beyond the Known Following the fall of the Secret Empire, the faux-Barraki, who each seek to become the next world-conqueror and claim a throne over the entire universe, have become far more vicious in their activities--they are an ever-looming threat to civilization. In fear of these many rogue groups and in light of the emergence of RML and the Matoran Order, two Nation-States established following the Kritor/Makuta War, other species, particularly those first united by Sheriem in the Secret Empire, have begun forming unions and establishing their own Nation-States. (Note: more accurately called "Genus-States," these "Nation-States" are like the Matoran Universe's equivalent to Europe's ethnic unifications.) Consisting of about four to six species each, these Nation-States hold positions as world powers, but constant threats from each other and the omnipresent attacks from faux-Barraki keep these in check. Amidst this stands the Alignment, desperately fighting to restore relative peace to the universe, despite even most Matoran having abandonned faith in Mata Nui. It is the most dangerous time to live in the history of the Broken Order Universe, and increasingly more and more look to the period of the Kritor/Makuta Cold War as the period of highest order and peace. Too many characters have claimed positions of power, and the world (and sometimes story itself) has descended into a reign of anarchy and terror. ''Beyond the Known covers the period in the Broken Order Universe's history where honestly nobody knows what to do, and there is no one to turn to. Even the Alignment provides no guidance, as even they are lost. The universe is beyond the known reaches of order. Furthermore, fears of threats from beyond the Matoran Universe itself heighten when a mysterious new species of aliens from beyond the known universe pay a visit to the Matoran Universe. This is the long-awaited (primarily by myself, but perhaps a few others of you) next entry to the Broken Order Saga and the sequel to Wake. Has about eleven chapters iirc and will see three chapters released every four days... yes, we're pushing through this for the next entry. ''Kragator's Circle The final entry in the first cycle of the Broken Order Saga and the furthest I was planning to go for a very long time when writing the Broken Order Saga. However, when the ideas and proposal of Cycle Two came along, I was too thrilled not to continue. We'll get to that in a second. Needless to say, the below information will hold spoilers to ''Beyond the Known. Read at your own risk. Now, from an objective standpoint, if I were recommending my series to you, I would suggest reading the first and fourth stories as the second and third get hectic. I make them as good as I can, and I'll certainly try to revise them, but they aren't my best work. I'm working on updating the Saga Guide, but until then ask me for tl;dr at the worst (that said, please do read them as I put a lot of passion and energy into them). This story is roughly seven chapters long (though just as long as the previous three) and I have yet to determine a release schedule. I'll try to update this blog when I do, though. Probably. The Fourth Project In case you haven't been paying too much attention, the number four is in important mark of the Broken Order Universe, and those within the universe could predict the fate of the universe if they only realized the number's unnatural prominence. Four Archcommanders, four Toa Uniran, four organizations in the Kritor/Makuta War, four entries in the first cycle--just to name four examples. Of these, the fourth is often the greatest. Funnily enough, this is the fourth story I have to talk about. This is the "second cycle" I so frequently refer to as it represents so much fateful, tragic history repeating itself which plays into a major concept the Broken Order series pushes, but I'll explain later. I'll save most of the information for the next blog, but it is by far my largest and heftiest endeavor, and easily my top passion project for the past year or so. That said, I have to split the credit with another user on here. That's right! This is a gigantic collaboration with someone else. I'll leave you to ponder who it could be, but until the next blog... I probably will miss you. EDIT 11/1/17 Okay, there's also this. I won't lower this blog by explaining, don't ask why, just read the trivia and try to take a lesson away from everything. Stay in school, kids. (Oh, and I suppose there was ''Lies in the Light''. No matter.) With that, I will add something to my prior message; this user I'm collaborating with was someone far more prominent in the past, but has now largely become inactive. that narrows the field down hardly at all, I certainly hope it piques your interest... XD Category:Blog posts